


同谋

by oysteryyyQi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oysteryyyQi/pseuds/oysteryyyQi
Summary: 那时她和他还年轻，野心远比能力大。
Relationships: Adrian Rubinsky/Dominique Saint-Pierré
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 银河秧歌鲁宾斯基。

宇宙历790，帝国历481年，费沙。

自治领主瓦伦戈夫坐在长桌的一头，等待着来自地球的霍夫曼主教一行人到来。坐他左手边的首席辅佐官鲁宾斯基见瓦伦戈夫脸色略显疲惫，便起身给他冲了杯咖啡，并一小杯冰水端来。安东尼奥有点紧张地擦去自己脑门上的汗，手里是已经翻过不知道多少遍的材料，就像万事俱备但坐在考场还是忍不住颤抖的学生。当然他心里还蛮笃定的，资料上五颜六色的标注和事前充分讨论的笔记让他感到安全。

关键问题只有一个。地球教想插手费沙的星际金融业务，提出投资的意向，并且索要三成分成。

安东尼奥觉得这简直就是吸血。长久的，像菟丝子缠绕住植物一样地抽干费沙。最后它会变成一个空壳。

他在瓦伦戈夫手下当了三年秘书，地球教对费沙蛛网一样的束缚在他眼中早就不是秘密。

宇宙历682、帝国历373年，费沙自治领从帝国手中获得自治权。稍微懂点事儿的人都会明白，之所以费沙独立得这么容易，原因无非有二。第一，帝国不稀罕这个红色荒漠似的星球。它太贫瘠，什么都无法生长，甚至权谋、腐败都不屑于在此生根。第二，地球教使第一任自治领主雷欧波特足够富裕，他的财富转变成了巨大的政治势能，和和气气地把帝国那些反对者收进了自己的口袋。

在费沙三岁孩子都能讲述的、立国初期的大商人卡夫的故事里，地球教也是被藏起来的关键绝招。那位植根于费沙人灵魂之中的商界鬼才本来也身如飘萍，不可能让人心甘情愿借他周转资金，囤积矿产。让卡夫能硬起腰杆来借钱的是地球教。一群狂信徒，恰好是那个规则还没建立起来的商业世界之中最好的打手。

地球教的可怕之处就在于此。费沙人至今称颂建国者雷欧波特的果决，歆羨大商人卡夫的强运，而在目光所不能及之处，地球教的那张大网已经将整个费沙紧紧裹住，并将其改头换面。

他们先是插手费沙赖以立身的星际贸易，利用多年在宇宙各处航行传教所积累的资料来完善费沙的交通网，以此为筹码换取高额回报。二十年后转而投资星际民航客运，再次迎上风口。彼时恰好帝国与同盟战局日益僵持，两国通航限制日益锁紧，相对自由的费沙逐渐成为宇宙客运行业的中心。

它从一片红色荒漠里的孤城，变成整个银河之中最亮的一颗星。每天在这瘠薄的地表都会拔起新的高楼，城市的电子地图每周都要修订。很快，整个宇宙流传着这样一句话：“费沙没有黑夜，黑夜留给其他追求安逸的人。”而费沙似乎也没有白天，至少从未给人昭昭白日、朗朗乾坤的印象。一切都在朦胧的灰色之中消磨了边界，法律和良俗也不甚明晰。生存是最高的法律，而每个人都有不同的手段生存。

安东尼奥从自治领主府向外看，已经临近傍晚，天顶的深蓝渐渐融进下面的绯色之中，建筑渐渐亮起灯光，这让他多少清醒了些。

“不要让敌人知道你的意图。”

如果说他从瓦伦戈夫那里真正学到了些东西，这句话是顶大的。

但听到霍夫曼将原定的三成利润又向上抬了五分，他忍不住皱了一下眉头，而这并没有逃过对方的眼睛。

霍夫曼大概知道他对地球教有意见了。

坐在霍夫曼主教身边的年轻人先是瞥了下安东尼奥，又深长地看了瓦伦戈夫一眼。瓦伦戈夫则始终淡淡地对着霍夫曼的方向，不时端起杯子喝点水，对身边眼神的剑戟视而不见。

“霍夫曼主教，我认为您的提案并没有什么需要修改的地方，地球教的利益便是费沙的利益，而来自地球教的慷慨投资无疑增进了这一点。远道而来，旅途辛苦，请您一行先好好休息，费沙定会不遗余力，让您感到宾至如归。具体细节我们日后再谈。”

瓦伦戈夫起身，脸上是殷勤但不谄媚的微笑。安东尼奥从他身后看去，深觉自己五十四岁的上司虽然鬓发斑白，但西装笔挺、体态清癯挺拔，相比之下，年龄相仿的的霍夫曼主教却明显表露出早衰的迹象。

而这究竟是下属对上司的敬慕，还是作为家人的偏袒呢？

安东尼奥抓了抓脑袋，看到瓦伦戈夫和鲁宾斯基交换眼神。

“安东尼奥，”瓦伦戈夫却像是生气了，强忍怒火一样地开口，“我说过不要让别人知道你的意图。”

安东尼奥愣在原地。

他有些糊涂了，不知道这份警告是来自一位上司，还是他的父亲。


	2. Chapter 2

多米尼克生在银河一角。她叫不上自己故乡的名字，因为大多数人都并不把此地当做故乡。他们从遥远的星系移居到此地，或者蛰伏起来等待机会的再次垂怜，或者打定主意客死他乡。这是银河势能最大的领主也鞭长莫及的地方，只有一个年久失修的宇宙港，每天有一到两班航线，飞往临近的转乘地。星球表面有广阔的水体，盐度比河要高，比海要低，西风漫卷，整片陆地就会弥漫着微微的咸，混着水草味儿。因为潮湿，所以电线、气管特别容易朽烂，在街上歪歪倒到。好处是人人都会用钳子、胶带修修补补，生活因此也勉勉强强能够维持。

这样荒凉的地方往往会让人忘了有小孩子在疯长，多米尼克就这样肆无忌惮地生长起来。即使她叫不上故乡的名字，却也清清楚楚知道费沙在何处。它是位于宇宙中心的小型天体，最初荒凉的程度与他们这里不相上下，却从大片红色的岩石沙漠中破土而出，变成她家乡人口中的天堂和地狱。他们说，费沙没有黑夜，黑夜留给其他星球追求安逸的人；但费沙又无时无刻不在黑夜之中，他们管它叫“遮羞布”，遮住一切阳光下的丑事，把欲望变成真的。换句话说，每个黑夜都是欲望的跳板，能够把握机会的人拾级而上，运气差一些的人，正如他们，掉到了现在的这个星球上，蛰居或者久留。

他们说，到费沙，不论成败，你都会变成一个新的人。

多米尼克生来比身边所有人看得远，生来相信自己有去费沙的那一天。

因此当她顺走母亲包里所有的钱，悄悄坐上当天的唯一一班飞船时，她觉得自己的人生从此遇上了山。她知道未来的很长一段时间，只要不顾脚下艰辛，都将是坦途。然而真到了向下走的那天……但她才16岁，还不必考虑那么久之后的事情。至于母亲，她的钱包空了，还会再满回来。既然她已经铁了心要在那个叫不上名字的星球上过一辈子，总会有活下去的办法。

一路上她透过窗子看飞船外的宇宙，再盯着窗上的自己。

她自问：“多米尼克，你现在有什么？”

她有一张前往费沙的船票，有足以让她偷到这张船票的野心。

在心底，她想把那个神奇星球的能量牢牢攥在自己手中，这样就再也不必返乡。

她在夜总会找到陪酒女的工作，也不时在台上唱歌。她量浅，唱歌好过陪酒。最初她尚未修炼成形，一日实在醉得厉害，忍不住歪歪倒倒伏在店外一条长椅上休息，想任夜风将她吹醒。身后有人渐渐接近，她浑身无力，只挣扎着抬起头目露凶光。迷蒙之中，她发现那人的目光长长久久在她身上驻留，最终与她四目相接。长着十分长大魁梧的身躯，浓眉之下也是一双圆睁的眼睛，看似她的同类。如果是这样，那必少不了同类相食。

但她肩膀上多了一件西装外套，几乎能将自己蜷曲起的全身上下包裹。耳边传来女人的声音，“安德里安，今夜有我还不够吗，我不过多呆了两分钟，怎么衣服就到了别的女人身上？”那个魁梧男人揽过女人的肩膀，道一句“不过是件旧上衣，你也太斤斤计较”，便一同消失在黑夜之中。

此后很久，多米尼克都没有再见到这位“安德里安”，也就渐渐淡忘了这段经历。毕竟她熟客许多，有千头万绪需要牢记心中。

三年时间足以让多米尼克把及肩的头发蓄长，对着镜子梳拢，像深红的怒涛。她一张细小的脸从波浪中露头，渐渐有了女人的样子。时间好像站在她这一边，三年还足以让她精通音乐，舞蹈，让客人深感为她一掷千金值得。如此这般一段时间后，她便小有积蓄，从宇宙夜总会逼仄的店堂后搬了出来，在这个星球上有了一个自己小小的窝。她将只属于自己的妆台搬进屋里时，眼中燃起火焰。而这一毫一厘皆是她自己挣来——故乡的人所言不虚，费沙没有黑夜，黑夜留给需要安眠的人。要她说，费沙还没有水。她日常饮酒，只为在众人皆醉时保持清明，这样或许不会错过机会。

在她攒下的众多熟客之中，自治领次席秘书安东尼奥是她格外偏爱的一位。这人年纪不大，长一头黑色的、短短的卷发，服服帖帖地趴在头皮上。西装之外，也时常穿休闲装前来，更像个初出茅庐的大学生，而不是据说老谋深算的瓦伦戈夫的手下。他有时和她做*爱，不常喝醉，但一喝醉就会蜷成一团，躺在她身边，像是慌张地找了好久路之后被送回妈妈身边的小孩。

两周之前，安东尼奥对多米尼克说最近工作忙得很，可能有一段时间不能来见她。

多米尼克问他为什么专门提出来，不来就是不来，她又不会有意见。

安东尼奥竟然有点脸红，支支吾吾地很久说不出话。

多米尼克笑了，她知道自己对这个年长五岁的男人有了绝对的支配权。只要她想，不多久就能挂上自治领次席秘书夫人的头衔。

但一栋远离尘嚣的宅邸，一个长满花草的庭院，或者两三个蹒跚的孩子，都并非她想要支配的东西。

她想变成费沙永恒的夜的一部分，这样就永远不必忍受这个星球上虚假的日光。


	3. Chapter 3

费沙自治领领主并非世袭，却没有任期限制。然而，一旦被地球教视为心头大患，也就到了该退休的时候。

鲁宾斯基坐在他郊区的私宅之中，等待着霍夫曼主教的到来。他心里一直有一盘大棋，但至今尚未找到落子的棋盘。霍夫曼如果真的能像他投资费沙一样“慷慨”，或许不会介意送他一个。当然，他也并不喜欢乞求别人的恩惠。霍夫曼如果是个明白人，他自然会对他的明白有所回报。如果碰巧不是，那他就只能给对方一个无法拒绝的理由了。希望事情最终不要走到这一步。

霍夫曼似乎非常信任那个叫德古斯比的教士，这人年龄与他相仿，也顶着和他一样光溜溜的脑袋，不常将喜怒表现在脸上，与霍夫曼形影不离。鲁宾斯基费力地藏起即将出现在脸上的嘲笑，德古斯比和霍夫曼简直像他和瓦伦戈夫的翻版。

“说吧，鲁宾斯基，如此大费周章，背着瓦伦戈夫邀请我等到你家来，想必是有非要我知道不可的事情。你不要遮遮掩掩，早说出来，我也好思考能否助你一臂之力。”霍夫曼主教开口。

鲁宾斯基低头道：“在下并无私事劳烦主教，只是想为您分忧罢了。”

霍夫曼主教哼哧出了一口气，“我竟不知自己理应担忧什么，你又谈何分忧呢？”

“难道费沙一步步脱离地球教的控制是您乐见的吗？”

鲁宾斯基话音刚落，霍夫曼便转过头来，定定地盯着他。

如鲁宾斯基所料，位高权重如霍夫曼，是不会用其他的话将其搪塞过去的。既然鲁宾斯基敢这样对他说话，想必是打算与他共谋；哪怕不是，他也有足够的手腕斩草除根。

“你的消息又是从哪儿来的？”主教稍稍比先前坐正了些，将手里的杯子落在面前的小原木桌上，发出咔嗒一声响。

鲁宾斯基慢条斯理地说，他在宇宙夜总会有朋友，自然能了解自治领秘书安东尼奥的酒后真言。

“他老子和他想的一样？”霍夫曼主教问。

“上阵父子兵。”鲁宾斯基声音很沉，显然没在指这句话的本意。

众所周知，安东尼奥是瓦伦戈夫的养子。他十岁时被瓦伦戈夫捡回家，很久之后都还睡在地上，分不清饥饱之间的界限。“像只皱巴巴的猴子。”瓦伦戈夫的前任管家曾说过这样的话，在费沙高层政界广为人知，而此后这位管家便得到一笔丰厚的退休金，告老还乡。然而，或许那笔退休金还不足以让这位老管家一边保持着赌博的爱好一边颐养天年，因此鲁宾斯基碰巧知道了瓦伦戈夫在小时候也是只“皱巴巴的猴子”，两人的童年相片是如此相似。

此外，据传瓦伦戈夫年轻时也风流得很，而自他40岁拣回安东尼奥之后，再迷人的夜总会女郎也盼不来他下次光顾。昔日觥筹交错之间谈笑风生的自治领主没来得及脱下西装，就变成老师面前低头认错的笨蛋家长。

安东尼奥是瓦伦戈夫的亲生儿子。证据当然不只这些，全在鲁宾斯基手中。

他并不讨厌两人的父子情深。这份亲情会汹涌成海潮，将二人的理智侵蚀一空。

地球教一行到来之前，瓦伦戈夫瞒着安东尼奥与鲁宾斯基进行了一场秘密商讨。他向他最信任的辅佐官透露了自己的一部分真实想法。他希望能加大地球教在星际运输中的占股比例，并慢慢削弱其在金融业之中的影响。

“你怎么看？”瓦伦戈夫问鲁宾斯基，期待着他的回答。

“高妙。”

这是真话。鲁宾斯基知道，虽然现在星际运输业如日中天，但市场已经接近饱和，而只要帝国和同盟之间一日不停战，运输船受到的阻碍也就越大，因穿过战区所造成的损失也会越发多。如果一切顺利，地球教的产业将会大大萎缩；多年之后，他们的手就再也伸不到费沙头上。

这是费沙第一任领主雷欧波特想要的，也是接下来的历任领主继承的目标。费沙的能量就在于此——无论出身何处，一旦成为费沙人，便必然想要摆脱一切束缚，获取更大利益。

但如果是这样，安东尼奥，瓦伦戈夫的亲生儿子，继任自治领主的道路将会被完全清扫干净。鲁宾斯基不相信瓦伦戈夫在作此决定时没有私情，而这会让他丧失攀登更高地位的机会。

然而，天待他不薄。在瓦伦戈夫和鲁宾斯基的秘密会议之后不久，瓦伦戈夫手下的米哈伊尔找到鲁宾斯基，称瓦伦戈夫派他暗杀霍夫曼主教，此后他会帮他在宇宙任何地方置业，他从此可以过真正的生活。

“可我不想退休，”米哈伊尔轻蔑地笑了。他有一张鲁宾斯基见了都有些畏惧的脸，一双明亮的，但会不合时宜地闪光的圆眼睛，“妈的……种田养鸡，读书看报……”

鲁宾斯基多少听到些消息，米哈伊尔对瓦伦戈夫早有不满。

每个自治领主手下都要有群做事儿的人，而米哈伊尔能做其他所有人做不到的事。据传，二十年前，他往费沙主河道里丢过的能源枪不下两打，替瓦伦戈夫处理掉了一众棘手人物。随后，瓦伦戈夫的权力日益稳固，米哈伊尔渐渐闲下来。作为瓦伦戈夫的心腹，他不必亲手杀人，也能领受优越的待遇；但他这样的人是闲不住的。要天生的武器收手，绝非几套房产，几分利权能做到。但鲁宾斯基多少有还是有些怀疑，这消息是不是瓦伦戈夫有意放出来，测试他的忠诚。

“这消息应当是绝密的，您为何告知我？”鲁宾斯基谦恭地问道。

“鲁宾斯基，我知道你是什么人，你也知道我，不用这么费劲，”米哈伊尔阴着脸，“瓦伦戈夫的儿子是个软蛋。要是他脑子犯浑，让这小子接任自治领主，大家一起倒霉，一起断了财路。”

鲁宾斯基心下了然。忿恨可以伪装，但利益绝无伪饰。他可以认定，米哈伊尔背着瓦伦戈夫有自己的营生。“背着”这词也不太准确——无论是什么营生，瓦伦戈夫应该都是知道的，并且睁一只眼闭一只眼；米哈伊尔本人也并未感到丝毫不妥。然而，如果安东尼奥接任自治领主，一切就都乱了。

他十岁被捡回家，连常人如何吃睡都不甚明白。瓦伦戈夫手把手教会他读书写字，却没教会他那些从不留诸纸面的规则。鲁宾斯基与安东尼奥共事三年，知道他聪明，讨人喜欢，但有些正直得过头，诚实得近乎透明，简直像是居高临下的无知，仿佛他不屑于鲁宾斯基、不屑于自己的父亲为伍。

如果瓦伦戈夫以后一意孤行，让这样的孩子接任费沙自治领主之位……也难怪米哈伊尔不惜背叛他与瓦伦戈夫二十多年的情谊。地球教那边一旦打点不好，就事关生死，米哈伊尔与他父亲是过命交情，却没有义务为不属于这个世界的黄口小儿卖命。

他捡着要紧的说给霍夫曼主教听，说如果瓦伦戈夫密谋摆脱地球教控制，就是在为他的儿子铺路；如果安东尼奥真的成为自治领主，那地球教便再无可能实现自己创教以来的初衷。

不鸣则已，一鸣惊人；抽薪止沸，斩草除根。

霍夫曼主教听罢，留下两个字：“去做。”

鲁宾斯基充满感激地向霍夫曼鞠了一躬，起身送二人出门。

临走前，霍夫曼拍了拍鲁宾斯基的肩膀：“好好干。”

他恭顺地低下眼眉：“是。”

鲁宾斯基势必全力以赴，然而这一点又怎么需要霍夫曼来教育呢。他今年三十六岁，任自治领首席辅佐官，一路做出无数选择，从未有过悔意。如果这次他心愿得偿，他将拥有支配宇宙三分之一财力的大权。

他眼前是山，而山巅近在咫尺。


	4. Chapter 4

多米尼克用以招待安东尼奥的房间在舞厅深处，可以从人们挤挤挨挨的舞池钻过去，经过吧台时顺手拿些饮料；或者直接从后门进来，穿过狭长的走廊，再从厨房借道。舞厅毕竟提供食物有限，因此厨房人手少，总是显得空荡荡的，时常能看到主厨米哈伊尔和几个帮厨靠在食物摆放得稀稀零零的料理台边吸烟，说些与老板、房租和挑剔的客人有关的蠢话。安东尼奥不过是从他们的世界穿过而已，连点印子都不会留下。因此，他每次来找多米尼克，都算得上避开了所有人的耳目。

而是否有避人耳目的必要，多米尼克捋了捋枕在她膝头的安东尼奥的头发，觉得这事儿见仁见智。

“如果地球教开始掌握费沙的金融，相当于彻底把我们攥在手中，”安东尼奥转身，将头埋在多米尼克大腿和小腹之间的狭小空间里，深吸一口气，“我不知道瓦伦戈夫怎么想的，他这样的人不可能不明白这么简单的道理……鲁宾斯基，那个阴谋家自然不会拦着……”

多米尼克伸手够到桌上那个威士忌瓶子，给两人倒了酒。自己的加冰，安东尼奥的按习惯不加。

“怎么能行呢，多米尼克，你觉得怎么能这样？”安东尼奥抬头，眼中布满红血丝，眼球干涩得淌出些泪来，“地球教的根太深了，到处都是他们的人。能源、建筑、旅游……这家店，这条街的每一家店都有他们的人……”

“安东尼，”多米尼克安抚地把玩着他的每一缕头发，乌黑、浓密，微微打着卷儿，是介于大孩子和成年人之间的漂亮小伙子应该有的那种头发，“安东尼，放松，放松。这里没有地球教的人，永远不会有。”

“是啊，”安东尼奥像是从慌乱之中清醒了过来，带着点自嘲的笑意说，“他们不碰酒、不碰女人，怎么会来这种地方呢？”

但多米尼克还是从他的脸上看出些咬牙切齿的意思，她便推测地球教并非问题的全部。

“让你如此烦恼的，究竟是什么？”多米尼克俯下身，贴着他耳朵呢喃，“倒像是瓦伦戈夫先生？”

安东尼奥像是受了刺激，一下坐起来，起身按着多米尼克的肩膀，把她牢牢按在沙发上。

“他不信任我！他宁可信那个跟他不过三年的鲁宾斯基也不信任我！”他像是在痛苦地呜咽，眼中却冒出愤怒的火光。“鲁宾斯基是个投机分子。他可以赞同一切，也可以反对一切，只要他能往上爬。我搞不清瓦伦戈夫先生在想什么，为何还没有看清他的脸孔。”

“要是与地球教快刀斩乱麻，这样他们干预费沙的空间就会越来越小，我们最终能成为真正自治的自治领……现在的费沙是我们的吗？你知道这城市是怎样从一片荒漠里被挖出来的，是被地球教的人。整个星球，整段历史，都在他们手里。”

多米尼克抬头，怜悯地看着他。安东尼奥比她还大五岁呢，却委屈得像是要哭出来。

“要是继续被那个霍夫曼、被总大主教辖制，瓦伦戈夫早晚要完蛋！他老糊涂了，都快忘了自己就被绑在炸弹上。一旦引爆了，第一个死的就是他自己！”

多米尼克斟酌了好久，还是把想说的话咽了下去。

她想问：“瓦伦戈夫又与你何干呢？”

她知道他会是什么反应。他会睁大眼睛，带着一脸难以置信的表情，说多米尼克你难道忘了吗，瓦伦戈夫将我捡回家，像对待亲生孩子一样养了十四年。

他会衣冠笔挺、神采奕奕地出现在他的家长会现场，没人知道他刚从宇宙港回来，已经两天没有阖眼。他用自己的手掌责打他，打到手掌通红，默默地吸一支烟，等他反省明白后给他一个父亲的拥抱。他带他去钓鱼。那是费沙最浩渺的大沼泽，一眼望不到尽头，岸边芦苇随着风飘飘摇摇。他们走下吉普式陆上车，他抱着渔具跟在他身后，像个小尾巴。

那又如何？多米尼克想。她没有为她开家长会、带她钓鱼、慈爱地责打她的父亲，照样长到十九岁，胳膊腿哪里都不缺，并且相信自己还会接着旺相地活下去。

但是小尾巴一样的小男孩又有点真切。她多少有些嫉妒，但不会承认。他既然说得这么真，就理当做个文人。怎么都不会比他做自治领主秘书官来的蹩脚。不是做错事的蹩脚，只是不合时宜。

多米尼克把这些念头统统埋进脑中最深处，伸手摸了摸安东尼奥的脸。紧绷绷的，干干净净的，有高挺的鼻子和暖茶色眼睛。没有胡茬。是个漂亮的男孩儿，连阴*茎也漂亮，包皮割得干干净净，勃起时会变成深粉红色。

他覆上她的手，“多米尼克……”

有一瞬间她竟然有点希望自己也能像他一样被捡到，有什么妥帖的大人治好她的蛀牙和癞头，她裹在柔软的被子里入睡。这样他们就会是一对儿快乐的孩子，快乐到人神共愤，所以百毒不侵。

可不管她的家乡还是费沙都没有什么像样的大人，至少她一个都不认识。于是小孩不得不在从不变黑的夜里乱跑，或是加入些团伙行会，或是从小工做起讨生活。或是像她自己，工作几年，给自己寻一个小小的巢穴，把值钱的东西往里藏。就连给人的热度也是冷的，这样才不会灼伤人。就像三年前那位安德里安随手丢她一件西装外套，眼睛却早已在她身上逡巡好多次。这样公平，她穿着他的衣服，不会觉得早晚要付点报酬。

她已经没太在听安东尼奥说话，但“安德里安•鲁宾斯基”这个名字偏偏灌进耳朵。

“安东尼奥，那个鲁宾斯基叫什么？”

安东尼奥已经有点醉了，“安德里安，差不多？那种人，管他呢…”

多米尼克觉得世界上总不见得有如此巧合。但三天后，当安德里安•鲁宾斯基真的出现在她门前，她也并没有感到奇怪。

鲁宾斯基的样貌确实令人难忘。

午后他直接找到多米尼克的住处，她刚披头散发地从床上爬起来，睡衣还没换。

鲁宾斯基开门见山地问她下次安东尼奥到店里的时间，她也没犹豫，直接告诉了他。

“后天傍晚，他会从小门进来。”

小门开在夜总会楼后的小巷之中，并不怎么好找。巷子里只有隔着远远的两盏灯，昏昏暗暗的，夏季有大只的蛾子在灯下扑棱。门上的涂鸦和墙体连成一片，有女人的阴*户，也有“费沙是费沙人的费沙”这类标语，无外乎临街青年的醉后创作。

进了小门之后，要走过长长的、胡乱堆着些杂物的走廊，从后厨借道。安东尼奥来得早，偌大厨房一般只有主厨一人。这人红脸膛，长着杂草一般的胡须和短发，说话粗声粗气的，但包括安东尼奥和多米尼克在内，大家都蛮喜欢他。

他来得比所有厨工都早，就是为了把他的那套刀擦亮，把炉台上的瓶瓶罐罐摆成他想要的角度。为了这些刀，他专门有一块干净的软布，就用它，坐在灶台边，反反复复地擦。安东尼奥来时，他会放下刀来招呼他，就好像他是从自己遥远家乡来的故友。安东尼奥老是为他点根烟，他乐得接下，并祝安东尼奥呆得愉快。

“向你的红头发女孩致意。”

多米尼克一直觉得这人不应当在夜总会讨生活。他更像庄稼人，而费沙的郊外还有那么多没开垦的野地。他可以种些棉花、玉米，老了坐在田边抽烟，因为心肌梗塞这样的病一瞬间死去，甚至来不及感到痛苦。

鲁宾斯基问她安东尼奥几点来的一瞬间，她就明白了对方的用意。而她最先想到的，竟然是提前和主厨撒个谎，哪怕是她要用厨房这类的蠢谎，让他呆在家里，不要早早过来。

“这件事就假装没发生过，除了你我，没有任何人知道。”鲁宾斯基临走前强调。

多米尼克点头。

从窗口看去，鲁宾斯基的身影已经消失在几条街开外时，多米尼克才感到后怕。她贴着墙，任身体一寸一寸往下滑，最后整个人靠在窗边，手脚都缩起来。

她不害怕鲁宾斯基，也不怕交易本身。倒不如说，这是她十九年来梦寐以求的东西。

鲁宾斯基许诺，她将得到费沙郊区的一栋别墅，还有一家飞船厂的半数股权，这些都只属于她，他决不置喙。她说这还不够，鲁宾斯基则回答她只会拥有更多。

多米尼克忍不住开口问：“为什么是我？”她和主厨都知道安东尼奥到来的时间，而这份机遇、或者这种折磨，只降临到她一人头上。

看到多米尼克怀疑的眼神，鲁宾斯基哈哈大笑，有些像调侃一个没什么信心的孩子。

“还不明白吗？你能做的远比想到的多。”


	5. Chapter 5

大湖在费沙都市圈最外围，从自治领办公大楼向北绕山，大约一小时的车程。夏末秋初，不时的大暴雨让湖中水位高涨，溢出宽广但不太深的湖床，与湖边的苇草丛相接。陆上车引擎的响声惊起湖边飞鸟，相继消失在午后的青空。

瓦伦戈夫对下属极少管束，也不强求秘书和辅佐官时时跟随在他身旁。但休息日来费沙郊外钓鱼这种事，他喜欢有鲁宾斯基跟着。鲁宾斯基为此专门配齐全套渔具，清一色流水线产品，与瓦伦戈夫的定制品有云泥之别。

一路上瓦伦戈夫心情都还算轻松，跟着车载音乐微微点头。瓦伦戈夫对音乐并无特殊偏好，但赶上大日子，自治领主的心也并非那么难以打动。米哈伊尔原本要在半小时之后动手杀掉霍夫曼。如果一切顺利，霍夫曼的猝然死亡会引发地球教的警惕，那份经过口头商议、却并未签字的协定也不得不向后推迟，瓦伦戈夫便多了许多修改和操作的空间。而短时间内，地球教很难再派出像霍夫曼一样了解费沙又老谋深算的高层教徒。不过最终看来，霍夫曼和瓦伦戈夫相比，到底还是魔高一尺道高一丈。

但比较谁更高明又有什么意义呢？鲁宾斯基抽出钓线，不紧不慢地在钩上挂饵。瓦伦戈夫的鱼漂已经远远漂在水中，是耀眼的橙黄色，随着被风吹动的水面一浮一沉。

几刻钟过去，那鱼漂突然扎入水中，钓竿登时绷紧，应有大鱼咬钩。瓦伦戈夫抬起钓竿，劲瘦的手臂上青筋凸显，鱼咬钩处翻起细浪。他却并不着急，任由鱼在打着圈地游，只是一圈圈地把钓线收紧，看着鱼一路被拉到湖岸。最后猛地一用力，一条小臂长的大鱼便落入瓦伦戈夫手中。

而此时，鲁宾斯基的能源枪也已经贴在他脑后。

瓦伦戈夫略微皱了一下眉头，仿佛试图搞清状况。他像是没注意那条鱼越来越猛烈的挣扎似的，把它抓得越来越紧。这理应是一瞬间发生的事情，但时间却像凝固了一样，两人在凝固的时间中沉默。最后，瓦伦戈夫开了口，那鱼在一阵抽搐之后不再动弹。

“是米哈伊尔……”他平静的表情终于变得有些沉痛了，已经非常明显的眼纹和法令纹深深地凹陷着，显出疲惫和老态。但这种沮丧似乎与他命悬一线毫无关联，更像是对米哈伊尔不太愤怒的埋怨。“或许是我对他期望太高。”他可能想这样说。

“事已至此，多说无益。”鲁宾斯基冷冷道。确实，不必对瓦伦戈夫多说什么，他已沉思数十秒，这足够让任何一个聪明人充分理解自己的处境。他的处境就是死路一条，没有任何商量的余地——曾经最信赖的打手和辅佐官都已经站在敌人那一遍，任凭什么人，也都无力回天了。

“是米哈伊尔将行动透露给你，你又让地球教知晓了吗？”

鲁宾斯基没有回答，瓦伦戈夫也更像确认的语气，并没有期待着他的回答。这是鲁宾斯基早就料到的——骄傲如瓦伦戈夫，生死关头也不会放弃久居上位者的脸面。

但他没想到的是，对方又开口问：“那个叫鲁伯特·盖塞林格的孩子是否与你相认了？”

鲁宾斯基深色的脸顿时涨得通红。他十六年前在家乡与海伦娜·盖塞林格相识，不多久便有了这个叫鲁伯特的孩子。鲁伯特未满三岁，他就乘星际飞船来到费沙，自此再也没有与母子二人通过音讯。他和矿业大亨遗孀结了婚，很快幸运地继承了她的遗产。随后陆陆续续成为他生活中插曲的便是那足足有一打的，来自各行各业的情人。舞厅从业者，女招侍，还有自治领主府的文员，甚至有地球教信徒。同寝总是会有闲话，很快，鲁宾斯基对这些场合的秘密规则就熟稔得如同走进他家后院。一场由地球教蓄意谋划的矿坑爆炸让他损失了半数财产，也让他知道了谁是在背后控制星球命运的操盘手。自治领在明，地球教在暗，他若想真正把握自己的命运，便要将明暗两面都紧紧攥在自己手中。

一切皆如他所愿，短短十年，他便做到自治领主首席辅佐官。但出乎意料的是，他去奥丁办事时，他十四岁的儿子鲁伯特·盖塞林格突然出现在自治领主府门前，正巧被瓦伦戈夫发现。他称自己的母亲患了重病，万不得已才来寻求鲁宾斯基的帮助。瓦伦戈夫看他长得细小，言辞却妥帖，因此耐下性子将小孩的话听完，并保证鲁宾斯基能够知晓此事。

晚上的通话里，他轻描淡写地提了鲁伯特，将信带到，却不打算干涉下属的私事。小孩并没有明说他和鲁宾斯基的关系，但这种事本来就是成年人之间的心照不宣。鲁宾斯基一句“阁下见笑了”，将此事一笔带过。

他并不打算做无用的事。海伦娜早已与他没有瓜葛，他甚至忘掉了鲁伯特的模样。他们母子如同过去的幽灵，而他只要不信鬼神就能轻松脱身。

“孩子的母亲死了，”瓦伦戈夫注意到鲁宾斯基神态的变化，甚至耐心和他解释，“你已经错失和他最后的和解机会，他早晚会变成你的敌人。”

瓦伦戈夫的眼神之中带着怜悯，这让鲁宾斯基怒火中烧，不禁将能源枪的扳机扣得更紧。他不明白这个老头有什么资格居高临下地说这种话。确实，瓦伦戈夫几乎是全宇宙最尽职的父亲，即使他的养子不知道他就是他生父。然而这对好父子都要死在今天了，他瓦伦戈夫捡回这个儿子来没能继承得了衣钵，却被拉着陪葬。

“瓦伦戈夫阁下，”他刻意将“阁下”二字咬得很重，“与其关心我的事，不如想想该给您自己儿子留些什么话。”

“鲁宾斯基，安东尼奥大概已经死了，不是吗？”瓦伦戈夫平稳的声音在提到”安东尼奥“四字时还是有些颤抖，“如果不斩草除根，你又怎么能满意呢？”

鲁宾斯基拿枪顶着瓦伦戈夫的脑袋，而他只觉得疲惫，也即将从疲惫之中解脱。瓦伦戈夫年轻时与米哈伊尔横行街巷，从未思考过自己的结局，但心里始终明白，不太可能会善终。不公的是，正因为安东尼奥在霍夫曼面前的皱眉，他最终还是放弃了让安东尼奥在自治领主府做下去的任何念头。他的儿子虽看明白局势，但没怎么学会掩饰自己内心的想法，对他的幕后手段也一无所知。在招揽安东尼奥为他做事之前，他保证如果这并非他所愿，可以随时离开；但现在已经太迟了。

他只能这样对自己说，各有其生，各有其死。

瓦伦戈夫抬起头来，看着夕阳下金黄色的水面，风将苇草吹得沙沙作响，不时改换着倾斜的方向。

他感到能源枪的光束洞穿他的头部，但并不怎么疼，眼前的景物像是被光束照亮，也失了焦模糊起来。死亡以他自己的样貌向他走来，还带着一个伶仃的小尾巴，抱着一大盒鱼饵，跟在他身后。

此时他儿子的身体被米哈伊尔用枪打得稀烂，像个空无一物的布袋子一般落到地面上。血在厨房地板漫开，沾满缩在灶台侧面的主厨的衣服。

多米尼克坐在平时招待安东尼奥的房间里，依稀听到一串不甚清朗的响声。

她很想喝点什么，但还是放下了刚拿起的酒瓶。


	6. Chapter 6

多米尼克从城内搬到市郊的别墅。背后是山，檐下有门廊，放着一张精巧的小桌，两把椅子，适合对饮。屋里设施一应俱全，房子却还空空荡荡的，风从门窗进来，在屋里环绕。因此她请专人将她用惯了的妆台运来，那是她在费沙拥有的第一件家具。当那坚实的物件稳稳当当立在墙边时，她竟觉得这像自己终于在费沙站稳了脚跟。只要她还能为鲁宾斯基所用，就没有人敢从她手中夺走什么。

她坐在显然是新购置的、柔软的沙发上，手上的电子屏幕滚动放松着今天的新闻，头版赫然一张鲁宾斯基与德古斯比的合照。鲁宾斯基一如往常地穿着鲜艳的高领衫和浅色西服，光头之下脸部线条分明，目光灼灼；而德古斯比的光头则盖在地球教严丝合缝的大斗篷之下，像是从头武装到脚趾。新闻标题是“首席辅佐官与宗教界人士亲切交流”，而多米尼克是知情人，就不会被这种浮于表面的文字所迷惑。她分明看出二人眼中的野望，向外无限延伸，似乎要触及宇宙最边缘的角落。

德古斯比杀死了霍夫曼，一如鲁宾斯基杀死瓦伦戈夫。这让包括地球教在内的费沙势力全部重新洗牌，鲁宾斯基应当是最大赢家。他会接任自治领主的位置，在与地球教的谈判之中也能获得更大空间——毕竟德古斯比尚不及霍夫曼那样精干，他们也需要对方来掩盖自己谋害上级的事实。

于是他们编造了这样一个故事。地球教与费沙相关事宜之外，霍夫曼还曾贿赂瓦伦戈夫，为自己打通了一条小小的财路。这次他发现瓦伦戈夫虽收下了自己的敬意，却早已将这个机会转赠给自己的养子安东尼奥。双方最终也没谈拢，死在了对方的枪下。

这绝非精妙的好故事，但鉴于鲁宾斯基早已掌握媒体喉舌，也就不缺能给故事润色的人。地球教多了一位经受不住诱惑的主教，费沙多了一任以权谋私的自治领主；最后高层愤怒，民众唾骂，鲁宾斯基与德古斯比逍遥法外。他们是整场阴谋的赢家。

对多米尼克来说，这消息本身并没有让她多么震惊。在他找上她家门时，她就知道这人不甘听人指使、受制于人，如果炸毁一座城市能让他美梦成真，说不定他会炸两座。但这几天来，她居然从鲁宾斯基口中听到整个过程，事无巨细，这让她有些发抖。

他们不过几天交情，却成为彼此最大的同谋。

“你不怕我对你不利？”多米尼克靠在鲁宾斯基身边，语气中带些不怎么认真的威胁，“变成下一个安东尼奥？”

“怎么会？”鲁宾斯基接过她倒的酒，喝了一口就懒怠地把它放回桌上；他甚至没看着多米尼克，好像这个问题本不必解释，他之所以开口只因为大发善心，“你难道不是站在赢家那边吗？”

多米尼克愣了一下，随即笑个不停，要鲁宾斯基给她倒酒。为了死去的瓦伦戈夫，也为了死去的安东尼奥。有再好的美酒，死人也无福消受，终归是活着的人沾光。喝到七分醉意，就能揭掉伪善的皮，身上是赤裸裸的寡廉鲜耻，他们用来当衣服，反而自在像重回伊甸园。

“你说得对，”她赞许道，用力点头。

渐渐地，她的眼前变得模糊起来，家具、灯光和旁边的鲁宾斯基都消去了形状，剩下费沙郊外浓黑的夜；远处是主城区的灯光，像渺远的星光一样一明一灭。她终于感到一丝安全——她和他都还年轻，能力终或与野心齐平。

只是当时多米尼克还不知道，这算不算得非所愿。


End file.
